A Large Vocabulary Continuous Speech Recognition (LVCSR) system can perform dictation by converting a user's multi-word utterance into text. In a typical manner of operation, the LVCSR system receives a complete utterance from the user, such as a complete sentence. The LVCSR system then decodes the complete utterance by finding an optimal path through a search space, where the search space defines different possible interpretations of the complete utterance. The LVCSR system then generates and outputs text corresponding to the optimal path. This approach is not wholly satisfactory for reasons set forth herein.